Not While I'm Around
by balletismyobsession
Summary: Blaine is very good at what he does and is always sure to cover his tracks. When he spies a group hiking in the woods, he can't help himself. Killer!Blaine


**This is much darker than what I usually write (and that's saying something haha). But I just thought I'd try it out, just for something different. **

* * *

><p>No sound came from the soft steps he took on the ground. Of course there was no sound. He knew what he was doing. The air held the sweet scent of rain, the clouds above heavy and dark, just waiting for the right moment to pour. He moved silently across the ground littered with pine needles, every step deliberate and sure. The humidity in the air had softened not only the gently packed dirt, but the layer of dead needles under his feet, which was very good. The less noise the better, but again, he knew that. He licked his lips as the wind picked up, just slightly, but enough to make him freeze in his tracks. He closed his eyes, listening.<p>

He heard it, what he was listening for. He'd seen them earlier in the day and he'd just been waiting for when the little group would walk right to where he wanted them. And he knew they would. As he crept up to the distance he dared, he saw that they were in their mid twenties, probably not older than he was. It was a group of three. Two females. One male.

"Honestly, Rachel, do you know where you're going? 'Cause my feet about to stage a mutiny against my body." The curly female said, putting a hand on her hip and brushing her dark hair out of her eyes. She stared at the back of the other female—Rachel, she'd called her—and waited for an answer. Rachel turned around, her large backpack looking overwhelming for her small frame. He got a full view of her face the way she was turned. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, a woven headband holding her bangs out of the way of her eyes. She hooked her hands in the straps of her backpack and let out a sigh, cheeks red with exertion, frustration, or anger. It looked like a mix of all three. She dug the toe of her hiking boot into the dirt. The tall male had pulled out a map and was studying it.

"Where do you think we are?"

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.__  
><em>_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._

The curvy woman looked around her. Blaine stayed absolutely still, but he had no need to. She did not see him. "You don't know?" She deadpanned. Then her voice became sarcastic in a way that filled the area. "Well, judging by the trees and the way the moss grows on the left side, I'd say that we are," her voice rose and she threw her hands out, "completely and utterly _lost in the freaking woods!_"

"Don't yell!" Rachel begged and stamped up to them. Blaine could see dirt stains on her white shirt. They had obviously never spent much time in the woods. He wondered how many times she had fallen today. Judging by the blood-crusted scrape on her right knee, he would venture to guess it was a lot.

"What do you want me to do? Ask the trees for directions?" Rachel's friend hissed back. "I'm assuming no one has cell service still?"

Hands reached into pockets and after a brief moment, they all shook their heads at each other.

Rachel seemed to deflate, her shoulders slumping. "I don't know what to do, Mercedes" she whispered.

The curvy woman—Mercedes—sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Rachel immediately began to plead her case. "I just thought it would be fun to not have anything to follow and we could just… enjoy the beauty of the woods on our own terms and I… I though this seemed like a good direction to go, but now—"

Mercedes ran a hand on her shoulder, comforting her. "It's okay. We'll find our way somehow."

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,__  
><em>_I'll send 'em howling,__  
><em>_I don't care, I got ways._

"Remind me again why and how you two managed to get me to come out here in the first place?" The man had finally spoken. His back was turned to where Blaine was standing, but he did not risk moving to get a better look, though he could see from here that he was very well dressed. His jacket hung on his thin frame but didn't look overwhelming when paired with the tight pants that hugged his beautifully shaped butt and legs so well, the dark fabric disappearing into a pair of black hunting boots. He was tall, probably taller than Blaine himself, and thin, but that just made him so much more appealing. Blaine's eyes grazed over the straightness of his shoulders as he stood to his full height, placing the hand that held the map on his hip that tapered up from a narrow waist. God, he was gorgeous. Blaine's ears pricked. This man had a lovely voice, unlike anything Blaine had ever heard before. It sounded almost musical. He automatically wanted him to speak again, just so he could hear that voice. And his wish was granted. "Never mind. I don't care. We have a more important problem. The whole getting-out-of-here-before-dark scenario? Not looking so good."

Rachel and Mercedes looked at each other, each daring the other to venture to ask why. But the man sighed and held out the map, handing one end to Mercedes. Rachel gave the paper a once-over, brightening quickly. "What are you talking about? We just have to follow this river," she trailed a hand along the map, "and we'll be out of here. It's only a mile or so."

The man groaned. "Really, Rachel, I've spent my entire life in the world of fashion and even I know how to read a map. Do you see a river anywhere near here? _That _would be an ideal place to be lost right now. But _we _are somewhere in this area." He tapped a section of the map. "A good eight miles from any kind of civilization."

Mercedes huffed. "Boy, you better be lying to me. My feet cannot take that after trudging all day through these damn woods."

"Look, we're all tired and hungry and we're going to keep getting on one another's nerves if we try to get out of here now. And the sky doesn't look very friendly at the moment."

_No one's gonna hurt you,__  
><em>_No one's gonna dare.__  
><em>_Others can desert you,__  
><em>_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._

Rachel and Mercedes tilted their heads up to where the man was pointing. Rachel sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"Well we can't go any further right now." Mercedes said, rubbing her hand over her forehead. "That rain is going to come down any minute."

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" The man asked.

"A night out under the stars? Exactly."

He let out his breath in a rush. "We can't stay here. I don't know if you've noticed, but we are in the middle of a forest. With night quickly approaching. With no tent or sleeping bags or… or…"

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Mercedes is right." Rachel said, dropping her backpack for emphasis. "We have to stay here."

Blaine smiled. This was perfect. This was more than perfect. He couldn't have wished for it to go better so far. He was ten minutes from his house. He could offer them a place to stay for the night, pretending he had been out hunting and happened upon them. It would be no different than many other scenarios that had ended up in the same way. Blaine could be very trustworthy when he wanted to. It was a charm that worked in his favor. They _always _trusted him. And they all ended up dead. _Curiosity killed the cat. _

But then something unexpected happened.

Mercedes and the man put their bags down and began to scan the small clearing for somewhere to spread out their makeshift camp. And the man turned around. That, Blaine was not expecting.

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,__  
><em>_But in time...__  
><em>_Nothing can harm you__  
><em>_Not while I'm around..._

Blaine's breath caught in his throat. He'd never seen another man—or woman or human in existence for that matter—who was so beautiful. So breathtakingly beautiful. And Blaine almost gasped. Almost. He'd never, not in five years, ever given away his cover. Blaine knew how to move through the woods in a practiced way, making no sound and leaving no trail, giving no one a reason to even think that they were being followed. He choked on his gasp, pressing his lips together, but one rushed breath left his body before he could recover. The man looked up, eyes peering out into the darkness of the trees where Blaine had gone completely rigid. He did not even breathe. The man was staring right at him with bright blue eyes.

This was a problem. This was a big problem.

The man looked back down, digging in his bag for a bottle of water before straightening up. Blaine let out his breath in a shaky release, the only indicator that he'd been breathing at all was the light puff of white air coming from his mouth.

Oh yes, this was a problem. Because Blaine now no longer cared about the two females. They were of no matter to him. He wanted the man. The man with the blue eyes. He wanted him so badly. A fire like he'd never felt filled his veins. 

_Not to worry, not to worry__  
><em>_I may not be smart but I ain't dumb__  
><em>_I can do it, put me to it__  
><em>_Show me something I can overcome__  
><em>_Not to worry, boy_

He watched as the group pulled out extra jackets and laid them out on the ground, gathering up pine needles and trying to figure out how to make a fire with the few matches Rachel had in her backpack. It was hard to imagine that she didn't have a tent or a lighter in that bag of hers, but it would be easier this way. Easier to separate the male from the two woman. Easier to claim him.

His eyes raked along the scene every once in a while, but for a good twenty minutes, he spent his time watching the man. And finally, when the group had huddled up together against the temperature that had been steadily dropping since the sun went down with a very weak fire that was more smoke than flame, Mercedes had turned her head. "Kurt, could you hand me the water?"

Blaine's heart stopped. _Kurt. _His lips mouthed the word, savoring the feel of how his mouth felt when he said his name. Kurt. Kurt. He felt the small smile on his face. Of course he would have a name like Kurt. He deserved nothing less than the angelic-sounding name to match his heavenly form.

Blaine could feel the anticipation building in his body. He couldn't wait to get his hands on this man—on Kurt. The scene of what he would do flashed in his mind in a matter of seconds.

_Being close and being clever__  
><em>_Ain't like being true__  
><em>_I don't need to,__  
><em>_I would never hide a thing from you,__  
><em>_Like some..._

Blaine could picture it so clearly. This was going to be so different than how he normally went about his business. No, with Kurt, he would take his time. He would run his hands up and down the pale skin, caressing and causing gentle breaths to leave Kurt's lungs. He would suck at the hollow space on Kurt's neck and brush his silky hair back with barely-there touches. He would lick at his neck, along the prominent vein, and kiss him so gently, but only when Kurt had begged him to. And he would, but he'd kiss him slowly, never enough, only to hear the deep breaths rattle in his throat and the sagging of his body as his muscles went completely slack under Blaine's control. He would bury his face in Kurt's shoulder and inhale the scent of sweat and dirt and Kurt and rain. And he would want nothing more than to see the ruby red of the precious blood run from the neatly carved gash he would leave in Kurt's neck, along the same vein he had marked earlier, cut with his own thin silver blade. Because Blaine liked to claim his victims. He wanted them to be his and only his. And Kurt was special.

He wanted to watch as the life left those big eyes, turning the sparkling blue to a dull haze. He wanted to hear the stutter of the breath that stilled in his lungs. He wanted to see the pale skin, slightly tinged with pink for now, fade to something translucent and colorless under the moonlight that streamed through his widow. He wanted to feel the last attempt the body made for help, of the long fingers grasping at his arm in desperation. He wanted to watch as the beautiful man slowly died under his control.

Though he usually didn't know the name of his victims. That would change something. He could already feel it. This was going to be special. This was going to be so different than anyone else who had the misfortune to cross Blaine's path. Because in his flawless body and his sweetly innocent face and his youthful voice that did so many things to Blaine's heartbeat, he was _asking _for it.

_No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare__  
><em>_Others can desert you,__  
><em>_Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.__  
><em>_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while__  
><em>_But in time...__  
><em>_Nothing can harm you__  
><em>_Not while I'm around..._

The first drops of the rain appeared and Blaine felt the smile crease his lips again. He slowly began to back up, knowing the rain was going to come in full force very soon. He had to go back to his house for supplies. And he had to be quick. And quiet. Or he could very possibly forever lose this opportunity. But he would be silent and lightning-fast. Because he never made a mistake. Ever. His eyes kept Kurt in his line of vision for as long as he could. He was so beautiful. So achingly beautiful. An angel in the woods. Before the end of the night, Kurt would be his. His and only his.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Not While I'm Around from the moviemusical Sweeney Todd**


End file.
